Cleansing Realisation
by Greg the Lucario
Summary: This story follows Lucario after the events of Coloured Fire chapter 13, it does summarize the story so far, so you dont have to have read Coloured Fire, but it is advised.


Cleansing Realisation

This story is (yet another) story set in the same place and time as Coloured Fire, however, it is continuing from the events of chapter 13 from Lucario's viewpoint.

I sat there… motionless, going over the events which had let up to me being where I was… shortly after I was resurrected by the whim of my late trainer… I encountered a most beautiful person, I was forced to rescue her. Her name was Renamon, and we quickly grew close, however, we eventually found ourselves without a home… eventually we were taken in by a kind group of Pokemon… or… at least they all ended up as pokemon, let's just say they had an odd history.

Eventually, the likely 'leader' of the group, named 'Sareh' decided we should go on a trip to a holiday lodge… however, due to an unfortunate circumstance, he got lost and is now trying to get back to us… that left me and Renamon with Brandon, the Mightyena that doesn't stop kidding around, Nightmare, a shy and mistrusting Houndoom, Marcone, a Charmeleon trying to turn over a new leaf and Marie, a Weavile carrying a child and definitely showing for it.

Swiftly, our time at the lodge turned from a cheery holiday into a pit of excess and charnel pleasures, until then, I had been blissfully swept along with it, stooping to shameful lows… however, as the rest of our group climbed the stairs… guilt took centre stage in my mind. As soon as they were all out of earshot, I began to cry… what in the world had possessed me? I had performed intercourse with several different people in several different ways… the shame of it all was unbearable, I hardly even knew them…

I didn't know what to do… I contemplated just curling up on the floor and blocking out my thoughts… being a coward and trying to pretend nothing had ever happened, but there was seemingly no way that I could forget. I didn't know how I could possibly remove this burdensome feeling from myself, I felt so ashamed, my tears were flowing freely as I sat there… whimpering… wild sobs wracked my form, causing me to jolt up and down with gasps of sadness. Then, an idea crept into my head, in a state of such bitter regret, maybe sweetness was the answer?

I stood up, still sobbing, and crept into the kitchen area… sure enough, the fridge stood before me… I remembered that Marie had been shopping just a day or so ago, so it was bound to be well stocked. Sure enough, I opened the door and before me lie rows upon rows of cakes, sweets, ice-creams and other things similar… all I needed was just one little taste… and I'd be alright. I gingerly reached forward, my tear spattered marked paw eventually reaching a large cake with very loose icing.

I broke off a small shard… and put it in my mouth, what I had predicted was partially true… the taste was comforting… but, it was not enough, I told myself "Just one more, Lucario" and broke off another shard, it's taste a relief from the salty flavour of tears in my mouth… but as I went to close the door… I was struck by the urge to continue, to make sure I was completely satisfied. I tried to think up a reason to justify what I was about to do… I thought "that bit looks uneven now… if I just eat that one slice, the cake will look better" and so, I took the cake outside of the fridge… and cut off a generous slice of it.

The taste was brilliant, I had no doubt that Marie had bought it for me, as only three days ago I had told her my favourite flavour was orange, and lo and behold, the cake had an orange centre. I proceeded to devour the slice, I was still crying, but considerably less. I lifted the cake up, as to return it to it's rightful place… but… alas, temptation hit me again, I didn't want to stop just there… and so again my mind tried to find excuses, even though I knew full well what I was doing. "Well, if I have another slice from the opposite side, the cake will be symmetrical, that'll look pretty" I said to myself as I cut another slice from it.

Sighing, I knew there was no point in trying to resist anymore… I put the knife down and proceeded to simple pull paw-fulls of the cake off and force them into my mouth… the taste was incredible, and I completely cave in, gorging myself on it. I eventually finished the cake, I was impressed at the speed at which I had devoured it, and I couldn't help but laugh at the fact my waist had grown a whole one or two inches from eating it. I went to close the door again… but the tears returned to my eyes… this time, it was a different flavour of guilt… I knew that, not only was my will broken, but I still craved the sweetness.

I grabbed a large container of ice-cream, and a large serving spoon, and began to consume the entire tub. After that came another, smaller cake, then several tarts… I couldn't stop myself, I kept winding through all I laid my paws on, the multitude of sickly-sweet flavours washing away the sadness. I kept on and on, mercilessly tearing into the arrayed treats, not caring for any pretty decorations or painstakingly crafted exteriors, all I craved was the taste… and there was no shortage of it as I shovelled it into my gaping maw.

Suddenly, rationality gained a grip over me… I noted that my power, Aura, being directly tied to my emotions, had fed on my sadness and somehow sped up my metabolism… my stomach was now quite wide, my waist had the width of a human with a pillow stuffed down his shirt… and my arms, legs and neck were beginning to fill out as well. All of a sudden, there was a mental war, between the side of me that wanted to continue, and the side that wanted to put an end to this before it went any further.

For a second, it seemed as if I had come to my senses… I backed away, looking in awe at the masses of food I had eaten, and my now swollen belly… I swung the fridge door to shut it, but only an inch away from it closing… I stopped. A painful thought entered my mind… I said to myself "if I stop now, I'll only end up resorting to excess again… I know what I must do…" the tears returned to my eyes, as I opened the door wide again… "I must stuff myself until I'm so out of shape the girls never want to sleep with me again! That way I'll never be such a fiend as I have been!" and with that, I threw myself at the food again, forcing it down my throat, and I would have kept on until I passed out if it weren't for timely intervention.

I suddenly was alerted to someone grabbing hold of my tail, with a swift pull, I fell flat on my buttocks, looking behind me, I saw Renamon, her face displaying a mix of concern and anger. "Lucario! What in the world are you doing!?!" she said to me as she knelt down beside me. "I… I thought that… I had been so… crude… if I made stuffed myself like this, I'd never get the chance to do it again" she looked a little relived, as she helped me to my feet, she said "oh Lucario… look at you…".

I looked around at myself in a nearby mirror… my belly was now very large, spanning about a meter at it's widest point… my arms and legs were now about half as thick as it as well… my neck was as wide as my head, even my tail had grown wider… truly, I was fat in every sense of the word. "Oh… my… dear… lord" I muttered to myself, patting my stomach in case this was some kind of dream… "Don't worry, I'm sure you can work all that off with some exercise… I'm just amazed at how fast you put it on…" I looked to her and swallowed, nodding and saying "yeah… I don't know really… thanks for stopping me back there, any longer and I'd eventually be immobile…".

She laughed, and motioned me to sit down on the sofa as she did so. When I took a seat, I sank low down due to my weight, causing her to rise up slightly… "Lucario… why are you so upset?" she asked, wiping away the remnants of food from my mouth with a tissue. "Well, I just felt so guilty about the last two days… I was like some kind of monster… I'd hate to know of what the others think about me now…" I muttered, holding her arm like a child hold's their mother's.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they know that you just… had to relieve a little tension… you didn't need to do this…" she said, patting and rubbing my large belly. "Thanks… Renamon… you're always there for me" I said, blushing at the cheesiness of my words. "It's okay… remember, you gave your life to save others… you're a hero, and yet your still alive… that's a gift even I'm envious of… so let me give you a hug, you great big ball of kindness" she said, as she struggled to fit her arms around me.

I embraced her, and we sat there for a good few minutes. This is what love was about… not lewdness, not charnel pleasures… it's about being together, and Renamon was, and still is the one I share that bond with.


End file.
